


Nunca Olvidare

by Always_Dreamer



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), kind of love story, slowburn relashionship or kind of
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreamer/pseuds/Always_Dreamer
Summary: Ángela, después de haber quedado huérfana logra encontrar un lugar al cual llamar hogar; pero esto no durara, un inesperado acontecimiento la alejará de sus seres queridos, y solo la promesa de volverse a encontrar los mantendrá unidos. ¿Podrán lograrlo?





	1. Seamos amigos

FLASHBACK

Era una noche oscura y solo la luz de las llamas iluminaba el lugar, una pequeña niña corría derramando lagrimas de sus ojos, intentando contener sus ganas de volver -!Ángela, vive!- gritó su padre justo antes de ser cortado por el filo de la espada del pirata. Ella corrió y corrió, los recuerdos de su corta vida pasaban por su mente empeorando sus sollozos -¿porque?- se preguntaba mirando al cielo -ayuda- dijo cayendo sobre el cuerpo muerto de una persona; la pequeña al notar el cuerpo frió comenzó a gritar.

-Calla- le dijo la voz de un hombre mientras le tapaba la boca, la pequeña aterrada golpeo al la persona logrando que la soltara y cayera al suelo.El hombre la miro y le sonrió amable -no vengo a hacerte daño-.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Mama, papa- murmuro Ángela entre sueños.

-Oi Ángela, despierta- le dijo un chico de cabello güero y con un sombrero de copa con unas grandes gafas azules en el, ella con algo de pereza abrió los ojos.

-Sabo-ni, buenos días- contesto somnolienta y con una dulce sonrisa, el rió y salió del pequeño escondite. Sabo había conocido a Ángela unos meses atrás mientras buscaba cosas en la terminal gris, la pequeña lo ataco pesando que era alguien malo.

Una vez aclarado el malentendido, Ángela se pego al chico como un cachorrito perdido ; al principio esto le molestaba e intentaba alejarse de ella, pero después de un tiempo se encariño con ella y ya no pudo dejarla sola.

-Vamos Ángela que Ace esta esperando- digo un tanto impaciente, tomo una bolsa que tenia a lado y se la cargo al hombro, si se lo preguntan Ace es otro chico con el que se lleva Sabo, son de la misma edad ambos de 10, mientras Ángela es de 8.

-¿Porque tenemos que ir con el pecoso enojon?- pregunto Ángela desanimada y haciendo pucheros.

-Tengo unas cosas que hacer con el, pero si quieres puedes esperar y después regresare a pasar un rato contigo- sugirió Sabo, Ángela un poco enojada siguió a su hermano hasta el bosque.

Después de caminar mucho llegaron a un árbol muy grande -espérame aquí- le dijo a Ángela mientras el subía al árbol, entonces llego el tan aclamado Ace y miro algo molesto a Ángela.

-Renacuajo- le saludo el.

-Manchitas- le respondió ella con una sonrisa astuta.

-¿Porque la trajiste contigo, que tal que nos delata?- dijo enojado el chico de cabello negro, ojos cafés y con pecas, a Sabo.

-No me gusta dejarla sola en la terminal- explico Sabo mientras se asomaba por una de las ramas del árbol- ademas, sabes que ella es de confianza- le contesto tranquilo, Ángela enojada le enseño la lengua a Ace.

-¿Para que querría yo el tesoro de unos tontos piratas?- le reclamo ella enojada por su comentario. Ace solo trono la boca y comenzó a subir el árbol; una vez arriba ambos mostraron el dinero que habían conseguido durante la mañana, lo contaron y guardaron en el escondite que había dentro del árbol.

-Después de 5 años de reunir dinero para nuestro barco cada vez estamos más cerca-dijo Ace a Sabo mientras miraban al horizonte.

-¿Como cuanto cuesta un barco pirata?- pregunto Sabo-.

-¿Un barco pirata? ¿Ustedes también quieren ser piratas?- pregunto un niño con sombrero de paga que acababa de llegar, ambos Sabo y Ace lo miraron con espanto -yo también quiero ser pirata- dijo sonriendo.

-¿quien eres?- pregunto Ángela parándose de su lugar y poniéndose en guardia, normalmente actua así cuando conoce gente nueva.

-Me llamo Luffy - le contesto el chico con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo soy Ángela- le dijo igual con una sonrisa y relajando sus músculos, al parecer ambos se llevarían bastante bien. Al instante aparecieron Sabo y Ace frente a Luffy y lo amarraron al árbol.

-A pesar de que me vine por caminos incruzables- dijo Ace enojado y pensativo.

-Por eso te dije que mejor te vinieras a vivir conmigo, pero insististe en tomar el camino de la montaña para entrenar- le regañó Sabo mirado al chico en el arbol.

-Pero mira que eres cabeza hueca- dijo Ángela mientras se sentaba en una roca que estaba cerca.

-¿Quien es el cabeza hueca?- dijo molesto Ace mientras le daba un coscorrón a la pequeña.

-!Tu!- le contesto ella sobando su cabeza -si le hicieras caso a Sabo-ni, no tendrían este problema- le dijo ella aguantando las ganas de llorar por el golpe.

Ace ya no dijo nada, entonces miro al chico -tendremos que matarlo para que no nos delate- dijo Ace serio y con un aura siniestra a su alrededor.

-Si estoy de acuerdo- contesto Sabo con la misma aura.

Al instante tanto Ángela como Luffy, abrieron muy grandes los ojos y comenzaron a llorar -¡No quiero morir! ¡Ayuda!- gritó Luffy desesperado intentando desamarrarse -¡no me tiren al rió!-.

-Mira que eres idiota, diciéndonos como matarte- dijo Ace soltando un suspiro- bien Sabo, hazlo tu- dijo el chico nervioso.

-¡No lo maten! ¡Sabo-ni no lo hagas!-gritó Angela tomando a su hermano por el brazo.

-¿Pero porque? si yo nunca he matado a nadie- Sabo igual nervioso se negaba a hacerlo -hazlo tu fue tu idea- le dijo molesto.

Entonces escucharon unos pasos y Sabo corrió a taparle la boca a Luffy y Ace tomó a Ángela e igual le tapó la boca -cállense de una vez- susurraron al mismo tiempo, y aunque habían dejado de gritar, las lagrimas y mocos se escurrían por sus rostros; al notar que los pasos se escuchaban mas cercanos y que aparte se oían voces, inmediatamente tanto Ace como Sabo tomaron a los otros dos y se escondieron detrás de un arbusto.

-¿Seguro que fue Ace el que te robo?- dijo uno de los hombres que venían.

-No sabia que ellos eran hombres de Bluejam- dijo Ace preocupado al reconocer al grupo de personas que acaba de entrar al bosque.

-Ese es Porchemy, dicen que es un hombre muy despiadado- menciono Sabo preocupado.

-Lo mejor será quedarnos aquí y esperar a que se vallan- dijo Ace mirando a Ángela, se notaba que estaba asustada y temblaba agarrándose con fuerza de la playera de Ace, esto causo de Ace se sonrojara un poco y sintiera un pequeño deseo de protegerla. Intentando ignorara ese sentimiento miro al otro lado en busca de Luffy, pero este ya no estaba.

-¿Quien es este mocoso?- pregunto el tipo alto con katana en mano Porchemy.

-Lo atraparon- digo aterrada Ángela y comenzando a temblar aun mas de lo normal, preocupando a Sabo y Ace.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ayúdame Ace!- grito Luffy moviéndose bruscamente en su intento de escapar del pirata.

-¿Conoces a Ace?- pregunto Porchemy.

-Si y es mi amigo- le dijo orgulloso Luffy.

-Pues tu amigo nos quitó algo que nos pertenece, ¿tu sabes donde lo escondió?- preguntó él lo más amable que pudo.

Un silencio incomodo se formo mientras esperaban la respuesta de Luffy, entonces le pequeño comenzó a sudar y volteo la mirada hacia otro lado evitando hacer contacto con el pirata, y con una boca de pescado le respondió -no...no lo se- dijo nervioso. Porchemy viendo claramente a través de la mentira decidió llevarse al chico con el, dejando el bosque de nuevo en silencio.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo- les dijo Ángela lo mas valiente que pudo, tenía miedo, los piratas le daban miedo y los odiaba, pero no quería que Luffy sufriera por culpa de los piratas.

-Tenemos que mover el tesoro antes de que Luffy habrá la boca- dijo Ace ignorando lo que acaba de decir la pequeña; ambos niños volvieron a subir y comenzaron a vaciar sus tesoros en cajas.

-¿Porque dices eso?- les gritaba Ángela molesta desde abajo.

-Porque se ve que es un llorón y abrirá la boca en cualquier momento- le contestaba Sabo concentrado en mover su tesoro.

-¿Porque no confían en el?- les pregunto Ángela comenzando de llorar -¡si lo fuera a decir, lo abría dicho aquí!- les gritó pero aun así ninguno de los dos le hizo caso y siguieron vaciando su tesoro -bien pues, si... si ustedes no lo ayudan- comenzó a decir mientras le temblaba la voz -!iré yo sola!- les grito enojada y hecho a correr.

-¡Ángela, espera!- la llamo Sabo pero ella ya estaba lejos.

-Déjala, regresara, no es tan tonta- le dijo Ace cargando una de las cajas sobre su hombro -hay que buscar otro escondite rápido- le dijo mientras bajaba una de las cajas.

Ya estaba a punto de anochecer y Ace salió del nuevo escondite del tesoro, estaba satisfecho con su trabajo, pero algo le molestaba, de alguna manera estaba preocupado por aquellos dos.

-!Ace!- le llamo Sabo -No hay nadie buscando el antiguo escondite- le dijo el chico sorprendido y preocupado.

-Lo que significa que ese tonto no dijo nada- dijo Ace dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, y de que lo que Ángela les había dicho era verdad-tsk, la mocosa tenía razón- murmuro preocupado.

-¡Sabo! ¡Ace! ¡Luffy... Luffy esta....! ¡Esta en peligro!- les grito a ambos desesperada y en lagrimas -¡estaba sangrando mucho y no paraban de pegarle!- lloraba ella sin poder controlarse, Sabo se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Donde los viste?- pregunto Sabo serio aunque sonriéndole un poco para calmarla.

-En una choza de madera abandonada, cerca de la costa- le dijo ella un poco más calmada y limpiando algunas lagrimas de su cara.

-Quédate aquí renacuajo, nosotros iremos por el- le dijo Ace mientras despeinándola un poco y corriendo junto a Sabo al rescate del chico del sombrero de paja.


	2. Dos más a la familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ángela sollozando mientras los ve regresar, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanza sobre el trió dejándolos en el suelo mientras llora -que bueno que están bien-dice abrazándolos.
> 
> -¡Deja de llorar, renacuajo!- le grita Ace mientras su cara se pone colorada.

-Así que no hablaras- Dijo Porchemy enojado viendo a Luffy colgado frente a el, su paciencia se estaba acabando así como su tiempo.

-No hablare- dijo Luffy entre sollozos y con gran esfuerzo, repitiéndolo una y otra vez., su pequeño cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre.

Porchemy desesperado tomo su katana y la alzo frente a Luffy -suficiente- dijo mirándolo frió -muere- dijo comenzando a bajar el filo, justo en ese momento Sabo y Ace entraron por la pared haciéndola pedazos, causando confusión a los que se encontraban dentro, aprovechando esta distraccion Ace golpeo a uno de los hombres con fuerza lanzándolo hacia atrás.

-Es el Porchemy-san, el fue el que nos robo el dinero- le acuso un hombre que tenia lastimado uno de sus brazos.

-¡Ace!- lloro Luffy al ver al chico parado frente a el. Entonces Ace salto hacia Porchemy para darle un buen golpe con el tubo que traía pero este lo tomo por el cuello dejándolo inmóvil.

-Ahora que ustedes solos vinieron a mi, esto sera más rapido- dijo Porchemy casi con una sonrisa de satisfaccion.

-Sabo- dice Ace intentando respirar, al instante el chico rubio aparece detrás del pirata para asestarle un golpe en la nuca causando que suelte a Ace y este caiga de golpe.

-Eso dolió- dijo Porchemy mirando a Sabo con odio; Sabo lo miraba con determinación sabia que un movimiento en falso y aquella espada los partiría por la mitad acabando sus vidas.

-Yo soy tu oponente- le dijo Ace golpeando el suelo para llamar su atención -Sabo desátalo- le ordena, el haciendo caso corre a enfrentarse a los tres hombres que quedaban, logran arrebatarle su cuchillo a uno de ellos con el cual corta la cuerda que ataba a Luffy, dejándolo caer pero Sabo lo atrapa antes de que toque el piso.

-Yosh, Ace huyamos- le grita Sabo dirigiéndose a la salida, pero Ace no mueve ni un musculo.

-No huiré- dice decididio, Sabo mira a su amigo sorprendido.

-El no es como los vagos de la ciudad- le dice Sabo preocupado e intentando convencerlo.

-Si se trata de una pelea, yo no huiré- le respondió Ace aun mas seguro de su decisión, preparando su tuvo para el siguiente golpe.

-Espera aquí- le dice Sabo a Luffy dejándolo caer en el suelo muy detrás de ellos y corre a lado de Ace -esto es una estupidez ¿Por qué siempre haces este tipo de cosas?- dice serio.

-Déjense de tonterías, si pierdo contra unos mocosos como ustedes, dejare de ser pirata- les dice enojado.

-¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de que lo hagas!- gritan Ace y Sabo al mismo tiempo que se abalanzan sobre el.

 

-S...Sabo...Lu..Luffy...A..Ace- dice Ángela sollozando mientras los ve regresar, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanza sobre el trió dejándolos en el suelo mientras llora -que bueno que están bien-dice abrazándolos.

-¡Deja de llorar, renacuajo!- le grita Ace mientras su cara se pone colorada.

-Perdón por haberte preocupado Angy- contesta Sabo acariciendo su cabeza mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y Luffy solo le mostro una gran sonrisa aunque a el también se le salían las lagrimas.

-Pesas demasiado, quitate- dice Ace sonrojado después de un rato, ella se levanta y los mira; los tres habían quedado bastante heridos pero el de peor estado era Luffy así que Ángela ayudo a vendarlos a todos.

-Pensé que iba a morir- lloraba Luffy mientras los demás solo estaban en lo suyo.

-Pero mira que enserio haces cosas estúpidas, si sigues así un día de estos te van a matar- le dijo en forma de regaño Sabo a Ace pero este lo ignoro.

-¡Eres muy irritante! ¡Ya cállate, no has parado de llorar desde que regresamos! ¡odio a los niños llorones como tu!- le grito Ace a Luffy molesto, al instante este dejo de llorar causando sorpresa en los otros tres.

-Gracias, por... salvarme-le respondió Luffy sin poder contener las lagrimas.

-Si serás...- dijo Ace molesto acercándose a el para golpearlo pero Sabo se interpuso.

-No deberías de molestarlo, te dijo gracias- le reclamo Ángela molesta.

-Cállate renacuajo, que tu también eres un bebe llorón- le contesto molesto Ace.

-Pero al menos yo no tengo una cabezota hueca como la tuya- le replico Ángela parándose de puntitas intentando estar a su altura.

-¿Cabeza hueca? Eso será el, todo por andarme siguiendo, ¿sabes en los problemas en los que nos acaba de meter?- le contesta enojado y después mira a Luffy -¿por qué no hablaste?- le pregunta enojado.

-Porque, si lo hacia ya no podríamos ser amigos- les respondió el aun aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Ace suelta un suspiro -¿Por qué insistes tanto en ser mi amigo? ¿Acaso no era mas importante vivir?-.

Luffy no contesta, pero de nuevo se le salen algunas lagrimas -es que...eres lo único que tengo- este comentario calma un poco a Ace.

\- ¿Y tus padres?- le pregunta Ángela.

-No tengo, solo me queda mi abuelo- todos se quedan en silencio, Ace se da media vuelta y se rasca la cabeza.

-Pero aun así no soporto a los llorones- al instante Luffy se para ya mas animado.

-Yo no soy un llorón- dice seguro.

-¿Así? Y porque no has parado de llorar en todo el rato- le reclama Ace enojado y de ahí se suelta una discusión entre ambos chicos. 

-Sabo-ni ¿los separamos?- pregunta Ángela el le acaricia la cabeza.

-Si yo creo que si ya fue suficiente- dice mientras se pone en medio de ambos y los separa.

-Por ahora tenemos un gran problema- dice Sabo serio.

-¿Problema?- preguntan Luffy y Ángela al unisón, Sabo asiente.

-Con todo lo que hicimos lo mas seguro es que los piratas de Bluejam nos estén buscando, y tanto Angy como yo vivimos cerca de la zona de los piratas, ¿Qué pasaría si nos encuentran mientras dormimos?- pregunta Sabo serio.

-Los mataran- contesta Ace serio y Sabo asiente.

-Así que tengo un plan- dice reuniendo a todos en un circulo.

*Al día siguiente*

-¡Jefa!- grito uno de los integrantes de la familia Dadan, el lugar donde Luffy y Ace fueron dejados por su abuelo Garp; entonces una mujer de pelo chino y anaranjado entra en la habitación es bastante robusta y se ve agresiva.

-¿Cuál es el problema tan temprano?- pregunta molesta y se paraliza al mirar dentro del cuarto, pensando que aun esta dormida, cuenta los bultos que ve debajo de la sabana, cuatro niños tirados en el suelo cubiertos con una gran manta -pero que... Ace! Luffy! ¿Quiénes son estos dos?- grito la mujer bastante molesta.

-¿Porque haces tanto ruido desde tan temprano?- dice Ace mientras se levanta pero vuelve a caer dormido, entonces se levanta Sabo se talla los ojos para despabilarse -Yo soy Sabo y ella es mi hermana Ángela- le dice el sonriendo.

-¿Sabo? Ya había escuchado ese nombre- dijo la mujer seria.

-Que bueno eso facilita las cosas, espero nos llevemos bien- responde Sabo sonriente con una pequeña Ángela escondida detrás de el.

-¿Llevarnos bien? ¿Acaso pretenden quedarse...?-

-Iaug, Sabo- se quejo Ángela alejándose del chico por el olor.

-!No respondas asi!- le gritó molesta Dadan al chico, el cual solo sonrió y siguió soltando gases -¡no pienso cuidar dos mocosos más!- se nego la mujer mirando hacai otro lado, entonces Ángela corrió a tomarse del pantalón de Dadan y la miró con ojos de ternura haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara y se doblegara -¡Ace, Luffy, Sabo, Angela, les dare un lugar donde vivir, pero tedrán que trabajar duro!- dijo derrotada.

-jeje, !gracias Dadan!- dijo Sabo abrazando a Ángela.

*Después de varios días*

-¿Ne Sabo-ni, que harán hoy?- pregunto Ángela justo cuando los tres chicos se preparaban para salir.

-Hoy iremos a cazar algo bastante grande al bosque- le contesto Sabo sonriendo, a Ángela se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Puedo ir?- pregunto ella feliz y emocionada.

-Cla...- 

-No, no puedes- interrumpió Ace molesto.

-¿Porque?- se quejo Angy molesta.

-Porque no eres debil, solo nos estorbaras- contesto Ace serio mientras salía de la casa, Luffy ya estaba fuera y comenzó a gritar para que se apuraran-Sabo, vámonos- mando Ace serio.

-Lo siento Angy, en otra ocasión te enseñare mas-se disculpo Sabo con una sonrisa y acariciando su cabeza.

-No, ustedes me prometieron ir con ustedes hoy- chilló quitando la mano de Sabo, pero ninguno de los dos respondió-¡les demostrare que yo también puedo casar!- les grito enfadada y hecho a correr al bosque.

-¡Oi! ¡Tonta, regresa!- grito Ace pero ella ya se había perdido entre la maleza.

-Ace tenemos que ir por ella- le dijo Sabo preocupado.

-tsk, no hay de otra vamos- dijo enojado.

***

-¿La encontraron?- pregunto angustiado Sabo en cuanto se reunieron los tres pero ellos negaron con la cabeza.

-Maldición, a donde metió ese maldito renacuajo- comentó Ace molesto y preocupado, tratando de pensar algún lugar donde podría estar.

-Ace, Sabo- les llamó Luffy que se encontraba en la orilla del rió y les estaba señalando el otro lado, preocupación y desesperación se oía en su voz, haciendo que ellos se apresuraran a ver.

-No puede ser- dicen los dos al mismo tiempo casi sin aire; ahí estaba, Ángela tirada a la orilla del rió y junto a ella un oso que aunque no era tan grande como muchos otros que habían en el bosque era demasiado para ella.

-¿No me digas que ella?- empezó Sabo, Ace se lanzo al agua y nado hasta el otro lado.

-Oi, Ángela resiste- le dice una vez que llega a verla, tienía bastantes heridas y estaba llena de sangre, su vestido estaba roto de la parte de abajo y estaba rasgado de la parte de la espalda.

-¡Ángela!- grita Luffy preocupado mirando la condicion de la chica.

-Tenemos que llevarla rápido con Dadan, miren su espalda- les grita Ace estaba bastante alterado.

-Se...se los dije...yo puedo casar como...ustedes- dice orgullosa y con bastante esfuerzo justo antes de desmayarse; Ace la pone en su espalda y corre de regreso a casa con Sabo y Luffy a siguiéndolo.

-Tonta- murmura Ace molesto.

*Dos días después*

-Ace vamos al bosque- le dijo Luffy insistente, pero el no contesto se quedo donde había estado sentado durante los últimos dos días; desde el incidente de Ángela el no se había ido de la casa de los bandidos ni un solo día.

-Déjalo Luffy, vamos nosotros- le dijo Sabo tranquilo, Luffy hizo un pequeño puchero pero acepto y siguió a Sabo. Apenas Ace los perdió de vista se levanto y abrió a la puerta que se encontraba detrás de el, dentro estaba Ángela recostada en el suelo vendada de casi todo su cuerpo y dormida, entró silenciosamente y cerro la puerta.

La miro un momento -cabeza hueca- dijo con un tono preocupado, entonces se sentó justo a lado de ella, se podía percibir la preocupación en su mirada, se quedo quieto unos segundos luego miro alrededor y soltó un suspiro -yo realmente...lo siento- empezó -creo que a veces soy un poco duro contigo...- se rasco la nuca y miro hacia otro lado, entonces su cara se puso un poco roja -pero lo hago, porque yo...- lo interrumpió la delicada caricia de la mano de Ángela, que estaba tomando su mano, el volteo rápido y al ver su rostro noto que tenia una gran sonrisa en el y algo de lagrimas en sus ojos; su reacción fue el de avergonzarse y comenzó a sentir como subía el calor por su cara -ya, no llores, es molesto- dijo el mientras se cubría la cara con su otra mano.

Ángela noto su extraño comportamiento y rió un poco limpiando sus lagrimas dijo ella asintiendo -casi digo algo demasiado vergonzoso- pensó algo irritado, entonces se levanto y se acerco a la puerta -iré a alcanzar a Sabo y Luffy, tu solo espera- le dijo algo serio y la volteo a ver -traeremos algo delicioso para cenar- le dijo sonriéndole mientras salía del cuarto y cerraba la puerta detrás de el.

-Pensé que te quedarías en casa de nuevo- comentó Sabo mientras venían de regreso de la caza, pero Ace no contesto.

-Comida, comida- grito Luffy mientras se adelantaba a casa que ya no estaba tan lejos, entonces Sabo se quedo serio y pregunto.

-¿Estabas preocupado cierto?- esta pregunta lo tomo por sorpesa y logro que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un leve rosa. 

-Quien se preocuparía por una mocosa llorona- contesto orgulloso y desviando la mirada; Sabo al ver su reacción comenzó a reírse, ganándose un golpe de parte de un Ace molesto.

-¡Ya llegamos!- grito Luffy al entrar por la puerta, Dadan ya los esperaba molesta y antes de que la dejaran hablar le arrojaron el venado que habían casado para la cena.

-Esa es la cena -dijo Sabo.

-Date prisa y cocínalo- dijo Ace.

-¡Chicos!- grito Ángela que corrió para saludarlos.

-Ángy, veo que ya estas mejor- dijo Sabo feliz y le acaricio la cabeza, ella solo asintió y mostró una gran sonrisa, abrazo a Luffy y también a Ace que la aparto instantáneamente de el.

La cena estuvo lista y un gran plato lleno de carne de venado estaba en medio del gran cuarto, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando todos se abalanzaron sobre el dichoso plato y comida comenzo a volar por los aires; se arrebataban los pedazos de carne, se empujaban entre ellos; a lo lejos Ángela los veía matarse por comida y dudaba si entrar en el campo de batalla o no, entonces Ace la volteo a ver y le hizo señas de que se acercara a comer,ella dudando un poco entro a gatas al campo de batalla y se sentó a lado de Ace mirándolo confundido, el comer junto a Ace era una idea bastante alocada, más porque era de los que más protegía su comida al grado de gruñirle a quien se atreviera a tocar un pedazo de su carne -tranfquida, yo se cufro- le dijo el chico con el bocado en la boca, ella sonrió y comenzó a comer.

Al terminar la cena, los cuatro fueron mandados a bañarse, y a la cama. Pero ellos solo hicieron la primera parte ya que les gustaba entrenar un poco antes de ir a dormir.

-Bien pero el renacuajo no- dice Ace al ponerse en guardia.

-Esta bien, pero entonces yo seré réferi- dice Ángela sonriendo, levanto su mano -!pelea!- gritó emocionada dando inicio a la pelea entre los tres chicos; como siempre Ace le gano a los otros dos y con su ultimo golpe a Luffy rompió el suelo despertando a Dadan, la cual persiguió a Luffy durante toda la noche molesta por el golpe que le habían dado.


End file.
